Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain
The Boys from Red Fountain is the third issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Brandon and Prince Sky are tasked with transporting the hunting troll that was captured on Earth to the authorities. On their way, Prince Sky decides to land to say hello to their fairy friends. He then takes Stella aboard the ship to check it out. However, because the ship was tampered with beforehand, the engine blows up midair and forces a crash landing. Stella and Prince Sky now must fend for themselves in the hunting trolls' territory while they wait for their friends to rescue them. Plot In their dorm rooms, the girls are talking about the boys from Red Fountain. Tecna talks about Timmy, her encounter with him was not so pleasant as he literally bumped into her - specifically his head to her butt. Tecna becomes furious and Timmy explains that he was looking for his batteries and there is one more. Tecna ends up helping him and tells the girls that he is very talented. It appears that Tecna is attracted to him. Musa is next on the story telling and she tells the girls that she had danced with a few boys but got hot and went outside for some fresh air. She notices a boy who is all alone and she feels strange around him. Unsure of what to do she stands there and just stares until he turns around. All he did next was say "hi" and left. Stella tells Musa the boy's name - Riven and that he is strange. Stella does not seem too pleased about him but Musa says that he is mysterious and cute and Stella completely disagrees, saying it would be better for Musa to find someone else. Stella goes on to her story about Prince Sky, she tells them that he is very sweet and that she would meet him again. Although, Bloom reminds her that they live in a different building and Stella is aware that Griselda will become furious should she find out. Apparently, Stella is not really going to meet him as it is more of an excitement for her. Bloom is next and tells them that she was shy at the party and did not know anyone. She then meets Brandon again and asks if he remembers her. He does and tells her that he left after dancing with her because he was called for. Though Bloom tells them that nothing really happened except that he commented on how beautiful she looks and then left. At night, an agent on a mission, sneaks into Red Fountain. He tracks and finds the troll that was captured when the Specialists first came to Earth. The agent does something then sneaks back out, unseen or heard. The next day, Sky and Brandon have been given a mission to take a troll from Red fountain to the other side of the protective barrier to set it free. They soon take off with the troll in their ship. Their instructor warns them to turn of the cage with the remote control. Unbeknownst to them, two people are spying Prince Sky from their hiding place. They have sabotaged the cage and the troll will soon break free within one four after take off. Meanwhile, at Alfea the Winx are exercising, they soon get tired and decide to give their group a name. Bloom finally comes up with a name ‘Winx Club’. The Red Fountain ship flies over Alfea and lands, the Winx went to meet them. Soon, Stella goes with Sky to see the protection barrier, the girls disagree with her, but she finally convinces them. Brandon says that the place is seriously dangerous but it was too late as they had already left. Bloom and Brandon have an argument after Brandon had offended Bloom by saying "it takes more than one girl to handle those beasts." Tecna says that if Griselda hears their shouting, they would be in a big trouble. So Flora urges Bloom to take Brandon for a walk while she, Tecna and Musa keep watch and let them know if anything happens. Meanwhile, on this ship, the troll breaks free from the cage and starts destroying the ship, forcing Sky and Stella to crash land on the ground. Soon, they go the ship to see the troll. Meanwhile, Bloom and Brandon are talking in the forest. Bloom is no longer mad at Brandon though Brandon still apologizes. At Cloud Tower, Icy is watching Prince Sky and Stella from her orb. Meanwhile, in the forest Brandon gets a weak signal from Sky and they soon realize that they were in trouble. Brandon gets his Wind Rider, the Trix decide to go to the place and take Stella’s scepter. Tecna, Musa and Flora soon sees Bloom running towards them and quickly tells them what happened. Bloom and Brandon then leave. The Trix also come to the spot where Stella and Prince Sky were trapped. Somehow the troll sees Stella and Sky, they hurry up but Icy uses a spell and makes Stella fall of the cliff, fortunately, she catches hold of a branch. Suddenly Bloom and Brandon appear, Brandon goes and helps Sky to fight the troll. Meanwhile, Bloom saves Stella. They also hurry to save the boys. Bloom watches Brandon, as a troll attacks him. Stella quickly tries to take her ring out, but instead of that Bloom transforms. She saves him and later on narrates the whole incident to the Winx. At Red Fountain, the instructor realizes that it was a plan to sabotage Prince Sky. He warns him. Back at Alfea the Winx talk about Bloom’s power and Sky. Stella says that if Sky asks her out again she will say yes. The girls do not want that trouble again so they tell her no. Spells Used None. Mistakes *Darcy's witch form, the upper portion is drawn incorrectly, sprouting puffy sleeves. Debuts *Timmy *Riven *Krazan *Hunting Trolls Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Krazan *Animals **Hunting Trolls Trivia *This issue retains a small part of the plot of the first season's fourth episode, though with some major differences: **Krazan, an enemy spy of the Eraklyon royal family, sabotaged the aircraft transporting the hunter troll, leading it to crash in the Land of the Trolls. This is different in the animated series because it was the Trix who had sabotaged the ship and helped the troll escape (out of fear that the troll would snitch on them). ***Only Brandon and Sky were to take the hunter troll to the police. **The Trix were not aware of the transportation process until the Arachni Cam notifies her. ***They had to teleport themselves to the Land of the Trolls, rather than wait for the troll. They also did not help the troll escape. ***They also did not terminate the troll, like they did in the animated series, instead Bloom chased them away with extremely powerful magic in order to save Brandon. **In the series, the boys had crash landed during the Winx's assignment; here, Sky purposefully put the aircraft down to see them. *This issue explains the origin of the Winx's name: as Fairies, they sprout 'wings', Bloom adjusts the last two letters, taking inspiration from the flowers and butterflies; effectively becoming 'Winx'. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Media Category:Completed pages Category:Adventure Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise